The Hearts Of Many
by SadHellhound
Summary: Yuri Demos is 23 and is happy to go to his little sister birthday at a local pizzeria. But after joining the staff at the request of the Marionette, will he see that the staff are more than animatronics? Rated M for Romance, Violence, Lemon, and Profanity.
1. Chapter 1

A/n hello guys. I am doing this FNAF story because I was inspired by a very popular story. I hope you enjoy. Let's begin. FYI: Story is anthropomorphic, female harem.  
Chapter One: Lonely Hearts  
The sun kindles the sky, setting beautiful pigmentations of color onto the small town of San Leon, Texas. In a small house on the water, the lights turn on, it's only resident getting ready to go to his little sister's sixth birthday. He goes inside the  
shower and washes himself absently as he wonders how his mother and sister have been doing since he moved to his hometown. He hated that he moved but anything to get him out of the stuffy and congested city of Houston. He checks the time from his  
alarm clock before sighing. "Ok.. i have to be there in two hours…" He puts on a pair of snow camouflage cargo pants, a simple black t-shirt with the Umbrella Corporation logo from Resident Evil on it. He finally slips on a pair of size sixteen work  
boots before coming his medium length black hair into a somewhat decent preppy style. He looks at his face and body within the mirror.  
The man stands at six foot, eight inches, a gift from god as his mother would put it. He has a strong jaw and chin, covered in a trimmed and well maintained beard with a scar running from his hairline, through his right eye and eyebrow, all the way to  
his jawline. His eyes shine brightly, with the love and happiness of a passionate person, plus the color of a large ruby. He makes sure he still is in shape, showing a great deal of muscle mass under his somewhat baggy clothes. On his neck is a small  
tattoo of a Biohazard symbol, gently laying on his pale white skin. He accepts how he looks and grabs his sister's present before walking out the door. Locking the door he sighs, looking towards the sky, wondering what will happen today.  
He follows the GPS to the address of a small Pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's. Slowly climbing out of his suburban, he walks to and through the doors as his sister happily runs towards him. She squeals with delight and hugs his legs as he chuckles. "Good  
to see you Maria, have you kept your promise?" Maria nods excitedly and takes him to his mother. Like his sister, she has a petite frame with long blond hair. She stands and hugs him tightly. "Ah..I've missed you. You will always be Mi Vida.. I hope  
you've been doing good Yuri." Yuri just smiles before chuckling, patting his mother's head while Maria tries to take her present.  
He tells her to close her eyes while he opens the box and puts a small locket around her neck. She squeals happily and hugs him while he just laughs, a deep and heavy laugh. He sits with them as a decent sized animatronic walks over. She has buttermilk  
skin with a crop of blond hair covering the right side of her face. She shyly chirps in a southern accent. "H-Howdy. I'm Chica and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's.. M-May I uh… T-take your order please?" She shifts nervously as Maria happily asks for  
a tea and a slice of cheese pizza. She writes it down as his mother asks for the same.  
Chica turns to Yuri and freezes instantly as he just smiles softly. Her circuits cross and her face grows hot, turning red. Yuri slowly stands and gets a wet towel and walks to her. "Miss Chica? Here, it seems you are overheating." He speaks soothingly,  
as if trying not to spook the animatronic, who only blushes more and nods. She gently takes the towel and bows before running off to the back to tell the other about the strange and… Handsome human.  
Yuri sighs as he softly shifts in his sit, his mind deep in thought as a short animatronic with a black and gothic styled dress with long black hair and onyx colored eyes. Her face is painted like a Marionette used in the early 1800's. She has a flat  
chest and a somewhat tomboyish figure. Bowing formally to Yuri, she asks him why he is here. He merely smiles and chuckles softly.  
"Well, miss. I'm here with my little sister and my mother. Is something wrong?" The animatronic shakes her head and requests him to walk with her. He shrugs softly and agrees as she walks him around the Pizzeria. "So… Madam? What is your name and what  
did you wish to speak of?" Her eyes widen slightly at the politeness of the stranger as she nods, speaking in a somewhat high, monotone voice. "Well sir. I am Marionette… But you may call me Mary." Yuri nods and smiles softly. "Ok miss Mary." She  
watches him carefully, not understanding the anomaly of a human.  
"Chica has told me you were rather charming. I came to ask if you would like to possibly work here as our new night guard.." He pauses and thinks quietly before shrugging. "If i can be of help I do not mind at all. But i should fill out an application  
if I do so." She smiles softly, her first sign of emotion. "That is perfectly reasonable. We would be rather excited to have someone come in and guard us." Mary leads Yuri directly to the manager's office, who looks up at him with mild confusion.  
The manager stands, a short man with long white hair, tied back into a ponytail with a thick beard. His work shirt is unbuttoned to reveal a white tie-dye shirt.  
"Oh? Hello sir, what brings you to my office?" Yuri gently shakes his hand and sits. "I would like to apply for the position of night guard." The manager's eyes open as he quickly gives Yuri a uniform. "H-Here! There is no need to interview someone like  
you. I trust you will take great care of the animatronics." Nodding softly to the manager, Yuri looks at his uniform. He tells the manager his full name before getting his name tag. Yuri goes to his mother and tells them he will be working tonight  
so they can leave without him. He hugs and kisses them goodbye before they leave.  
(Yuri P.O.V. July 7th, 2017, 11:54pm)  
I sigh as I change into my guard uniform while putting on my name tag, making sure it's spelled right. 'Yuri Demos' yup, spelled right. I walk to the center of the Pizzeria as the manager wishes me luck and locks the door. My legs carry me to a small  
stage where the animatronics usually stand and sing. I examine it as I notice it's very dirty. Walking to the supply closet, I grab a bucket, soap, and a mop before walking to the kitchen and preparing the water. I take the mop and walk to the stage  
before starting to mop quietly. The hairs on my neck rise when I notice the feeling of being watched from somewhere.  
I sigh, ignoring it until I finish mopping. Once I am done I look around and gently call out. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A few seconds of silence follow before the sound of footfalls echo from the backstage.  
A tall purple furred bunny with a curvaceous figure walks to me. She wears a simple pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a purple bowtie. Her purple eyes stare at me as her lips curl up gently in a small smile. "Hello Yuri. I am Bonnie.  
It is an absolute pleasure to meet you." She offers her hand to shake mine, which I take and shake softly, returning the politeness. I can feel her eyes curiously watching me as I pour the dirty water down the drain.  
Her footsteps grow closer as I smile softly and put away the mop. "Mister Yuri. Do you enjoy our Pizzeria?" I smile warmly at her, watching as her face turns a deep red. "Of course I do miss." My hands wet a towel and i gently press it against her forehead.  
"Don't get overheated Miss Bonnie." She nods, her confidence wavering in front of me. Her eyes dart up and down as she quickly scurries off, making me chuckle. "This place is awesome." I plug in earbuds and close my eyes, relaxing for the bit of time  
I have left before my shift ends.  
A/n There we go guys! My new FNAF story, i hope y'all enjoy 


	2. A Foxy heart

A/n Hey guys! I'm gonna try and do regular updates to all my stories. I'll try to at least do an update monthly but that all depends, especially with my stepfather's funeral. But that's another matter. Let's continue. Lemons maybe? Probably. Just assume  
yes. If you wish you can skip this.  
Chapter Two: A Fox's Heart  
The clock within the pizzeria chimes loudly, signaling the end of the night shift. Yuri chuckles and gets up as the animatronics begin to prepare for the day ahead. Bonnie and Chica watch him constantly as he grabs his bag. He stretches and leaves to  
get a good bit of sleep before his next shift.  
Throughout the day, the others notice that Bonnie and Chica seem to constantly be in deep thought, as if pondering something. A tall female fox animatronic watches the both of them worriedly, not wanting them to get 'Shut Down' like she had been recently.  
The fox hides within pirate's cove, not knowing what to do.  
A yawn escapes Yuri's lips as his alarm clock flashes and beeps, urging him to wake up for his shift. He grumbles and sits up in his bed before doing his normal morning routine even though it's 10:50pm. After brushing his teeth and showering he puts on  
his security uniform and goes downstairs, locks the door, and drives to Freddy Fazbear's for his second night.  
He uses his key to unlock the store before entering and relocking it. As he walks towards his station to set down his bag, he notices a glowing eye coming from a strange curtained off area beside the stage. Slowly turning towards the curtain, he watches  
the eye disappear quickly. His feet carry him to the curtain where he gently moves them aside. "Hello? Anyone home?" A sudden shove makes him stumble slightly. He frowns and uses his flashlight to see an almost naked animatronic. The fox  
girl trembles with nervousness and goes to swing with her clawed hand. Yuri catches her wrist and puts her in a full-nelson. "Hey hey. Don't worry miss, I am not an enemy I'm just the guard." She whines and looks at him with her one eye,  
the other covered with an eyepatch.  
He gently releases and makes sure she's okay before sighing. "Good.. You had me worried I hurt you miss." The fox looks at him and tries to be confidant but clearly isn't pulling it off. "L-look here ya jerk. I-I'm not just any fox! I-I'm  
uh.. Foxy.." Yuri smiles comfortingly and strokes her soft red hair. "Hey… It's ok, I promise." She nervously looks down, feeling self-conscious about how she looks.  
Without missing a beat, Yuri takes off his bag and pulls out a giant blue hoodie with the words 'Final Fantasy VII' on the back. He hands it to her and looks away. "That should be more comfortable Miss Foxy." She smiles softly and puts it on.  
Even with her curvy figure, large breasts, and bubble butt, it covers all the way down to her knees.  
She smiles and looks at Yuri, who seems to be thinking about something. Foxy slowly wraps her arms around his chest and nuzzles into him, making the human blush lightly. "Thank you mister." He smiles warmly and pats her head. "It's fine  
Foxy, you can just call me Yuri." Foxy only smiles up at him and leads him deeper into the cove to show him, her room. Yuri looks around the decently sized space where a single bed sits in the back of the room with two different bedside tables  
on either side. On her walls are posters of Metallica, Judas Priest, and a few of Iron Maiden. Foxy looks up at him while a large smile fills her muzzle.  
Yuri watches as she cups his cheek, somewhat confused by the fox, only a few thoughts go through his mind. She gently pulls his face to hers and begins to kiss him. His eyes widen as a deep blush spreads across his face. Yuri gently kisses back before  
slowly breaking it. Foxy's orange eye stare into his longingly as he tries to process what just happened. Yuri gently steps back as Foxy closes the distance again. He grows somewhat nervous, not used to any type of romantic feeling from anyone, especially  
an animatronic… but a hard thought rests in his mind. 'What if they aren't animatronics?.' Foxy growls seductively and gently cups both of his cheeks with her hands, making the giant blush harder.  
She kisses him more before gently pressing him against the wall, making him shiver with pleasure and anxiety. Her yellow eye glows in the somewhat dark room as she moves her lips to his tender neck. She gently begins to suck and nibble on his neck, making  
Yuri moan shyly, his pants feeling rather tight against his crotch. Her teeth gently nibble on his exposed flesh as he softly holds her head, not knowing what to do. He tilts her head towards his and begins to kiss her deeply, their tongues intertwining  
and exploring each others mouth with a hungry lust.  
Yuri's large hands grab her ass and he kisses harder, making the Fox moan and squeal with delight. He roughly massages it and kisses more, feeling his body go on autopilot. Foxy gently pulls him to the bed and lays him down before sensually crawling on  
top of him. She kisses him deeply while grinding her ass against his crotch, wanting the human now. Her captive moans as he reaches up her new hoodie and tattered shirt, gently massaging her large and tender breasts. His finger rub her nipples softly,  
making the soft flesh puff up with arousal.  
She moans loudly as she fumbles to remove her new hoodie. As soon as it's off her large breasts fall out and she presses them in his hands, moaning more from the pleasurable touch. Yuri massages and gently tugs on her nipples before placing the right  
one in his mouth and roughly starts to suck, trying to drain her of any milk she has. Foxy squeals with need and delight. Her hips gyrate roughly on his crotch while stroking his hair. Yuri can tell she is more than just an animatronic, knowing she  
is a sentient being.  
Her hands unfasten his belt and undo his pants quickly while he keeps sucking, violently on her breast as she pulls out his stiff cock. He moans as she looks at it shocked. It's easily a foot long with a 1.5 inch width. She bites her lip hungrily as she  
gently strokes it, making her captive moan loudly. He flips her over and gets on top, kissing her deeply and grabbing a handful of her ass.  
He keeps kissing her as his free hand rubs her thighs and moves between her legs, gently rubbing the wet folds of her womanhood. She moans loudly while kissing the human, wanting to be filled with his seed. The human breaks the kiss and crawls down his  
foxy lover, bringing his face to her virgin twat, he slowly licks the folds and sucks on the clitoris hungrily, like a dog in heat.  
Foxy moans and gently grips his head, watching as he buries his face into it, licking and sucking on the lips of her pussy. She gasps as his left hand grips her right hip and the other teases her clit. Yuri licks deep inside, his tongue gently massaging  
the Fox's G-Spot. She squeals loudly and squeezes his head with her thighs and hands as she rides her very first orgasam.  
She pants heavily as he rises. He asks her to get on all fours, clearly ready for the main course. She obeys and wiggles her ass needingly. Yuri spanks her and begins to thrust into her, breaking her hymen. Foxy moans loudly from not only the pleasure  
but the pain and knowledge of it being her first time. He grips her hips and thrusts roughly, his large cock going deeper with every thrust.  
She sits on her knees and kisses him as he keeps thrusting like a man possessed. He grips her tits and squeezes them while kissing hard. He grinds roughly once he is full in, before he finally pulls all the way out and slams it all back in as hard and  
fast as he can. Foxy squeals as she cums against him, making his cock throb more as he kisses more, feeling his balls churn and his cock get hot.  
Foxy and him both moan as he cums into her, painting the inside of her womb white with his seed. She purrs happily and wraps her fox tail around him before laying down with him and cuddling. He kisses her deeply and holds her before they both fall asleep,  
his cock still buried inside.  
A/n wow OwO that was my first Lemon haha. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
